Editing Rules
The Multiversal Arena is a wikia designed for listing, as well as calculating the statistics of characters from various sources of media. This includes, but not limited to: anime, manga, visual novels, movies, comics, as well as other material. A tremendous amount of work is involved in maintaining the integrity of the site, as well as the accuracy of the profiles (as well as the verses) that are stored in this wiki, however. To keep things here relatively in check, not creating an endless series of comments in a character profile, as well as repetitions of a similar topic that has been covered in the past, the staff members here on the site ask that these rules be followed when contributing towards the wiki. * It is important that you utilize proper grammar, spelling, and sentence structures when designing a profile. Not only does using proper grammar on this site allow you to explain what you are trying to talk about properly, it also makes it easier for other people to understand what you have written (or proposing changes) when it comes to a profile/verse. * Using source mode editing simplifies editing for other editors, as well as allow others to look at the written code for that specific verse/profile. ** You are able to change this to your default editing mode by going to "My preferences", and then by clicking "Editing". ** From the "Editing" tab, go to where it says "Preferred editor", and then set the settings to "Classic rich-text editor". This will always allow you to edit profiles using the classic editor. * When making a profile (or a verse), it is preferable that you do it for a character (or a verse) that you are knowledgeable about, as this would allow you to provide ratings for a profile that could be easily justified, or provide evidence for. This includes, but not limited to Powers and Abilities, Destructive Ability, Speed, Durability, etc * When making a profile (or a verse), it is important that sufficient reasoning is provided as to why a character should/or is at the level that is listed. Profiles without, or with questionable reasoning fails to show why that character is strong, or fast as they are, thus it would be welcome on your part to provide as much evidence as you can, including but not limited to links, videos, as well as scans, if you are able to do so. * Do not add any OCs to this wiki this is made for fictional character profiles only go here if you want to make a profile for an OC we do not want to flood this wiki with OCs * This is serious, which means No Joke Profiles or Meme profiles on this wiki go here if you want to make a joke profile * No Creepypasta profiles on this wiki because Creepypasta is an OC verse and we don't want to flood this wiki with Creepypastas * No Undertale AU profiles allowed on this wiki * If you notice any inaccurate, or information on a profile that is blatantly wrong, please contact one of the administrators here. Do not edit the profile without permission, as it is not certain whether the edit made towards that profile is entirely accurate, or if it adheres to the rules here regarding calculations, scaling, etc. * Be careful with linking pages to online manga-hosting sites, as these sites could possibly contain malware, or cause violate major copyright issues here on the wiki. In order to upload a scan/page from a manga, save the scan/page of that manga to your PC, crop it so that only the relevant section from that scan that could be used for said character's statistics is shown, and then host it in an image hosting site such as Imgur. Specific Editing Rules * Do not attempt to Upgrade Asriel to 2-A or 0 for having infinite attack and defense because he hasn't shown to be multiversal or omnipotent * Do not attempt to Upgrade Zeno above 2-B since he can destroy 18 universes at his best * Do not attempt to downgrade Yukari below 1-A unless there are reasons why she isn't 1-A * Do not attempt to Upgrade Yhwach to Tier 0 for being stated to be omnipotent since that statement is irrelevant to this wiki * Do not attempt to Upgrade the Presence to tier 0 as he has shown some limitations to his powers Category:Important Pages